


Cold Blood

by OccultKing



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Magic, Post-Canon, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccultKing/pseuds/OccultKing
Summary: 10 years after being "killed" by a certain high school kid, Jerry relocates to a small town in New York. Minimal sunshine, plenty to eat, and no more kids to ruin his meals. The only problem is the girl next door.
Relationships: Jerry Dandrige/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

"I could deal with a little less rain," Eden groaned, shaking her umbrella under the cover of the porch and stepping inside, "I mean, would it honestly hurt Mother Nature to give us one day of sunny Cali weather?"

"I don't know, wouldn't that, like, throw shit out of whack or some shit?"

Eden glared up at her best friend through rain-soaked eyelashes and combed a hand through her wet hair, sighing as her fingers caught on a knot. She pulled her hands away, watching as they trembled from the cold even as she closed the door and cranked the heat up. Finally, she turned back to Hazel and gave a weak smile, gesturing to the house around them, "Look, I'm gonna be fine on my own. I'll just curl up on the couch and watch some shitty cop show re-runs or something. Go back to Jason, you know he's gotta be worried by now."

"He knew I was coming over here for the night. He's not expecting me to be back until tomorrow morning."

"Then surprise him. Show up scantily clad, " she wiggled her eyebrows, "and you guys can have a good night. I'm seriously just gonna pop some popcorn and watch something on TV. Honest."

Hazel stood there for a second, her caramel-colored eyes staying on Eden's as she shifted back and forth on her feet (a nervous habit she'd picked up from Eden when they were kids). Finally, she gave in, stepping forward and poking a manicured finger into Eden's sternum while their eyes stayed locked, "Call me if you need me, that's not a question."

She turned on her heels then, only throwing a glance over her shoulder once before opening the door and walking to her car. As she walked out, Eden noticed a black truck parked across from hers in one of the abandoned house's driveways. It was one of the nicer houses in the subdivision, the white trim along the outside making the bricks stand out in the soft evening light. "Looks like you've got new neighbors," Hazel pointed out as she pulled her keys from her back pocket and stopped beside her car, casting a glance over her shoulder at Eden, "Call me if you need me!" 

Then she was gone, her black car pulling out of the short driveway and disappearing around the corner of the subdivision before Eden could get a word in.

She considered disappearing back inside and doing exactly what she'd told Hazel she would be doing. Instead, she closed the door behind her, looked on both sides of the empty street, and crossed over to the new neighbor's yard. An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as soon as her feet hit the stones leading to the front door and she thought briefly of turning around, only deciding against it when the door swung open to reveal a man. 

He wore a white wife beater that was covered in something, oil or paint by Eden's guess, and a pair of loose-fitting black utility pants. The tools that he wore around his belt rode his pants lower, revealing the toned stomach and sharp hipbones underneath. When her eyes finally reached his face she found him closely studying her the same way she was doing, chocolate-brown eyes running over her with curiosity. 

"Hey," she said then, breaking the silence and pointing at her house, "I live right across the street. No one new has moved in here for a few years; I just wanted to see who finally bought the place."

He fully stepped outside then, rubbing a rag over his stained hands before shoving it into one of his pockets and pulling the door closed behind him. "It's no problem," he responded with an easy-going smile, stepping forward onto the stones that lead up to his doorway and looking up at the colorful evening sky, "I've been repairing a few foundation problems recently, finishing up the basement and working out a few other smaller issues."

Eden shook her head then, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth in an innocent smile, "I'll be honest, I don't know a thing about home repairs. My dad did all the work on my house when I first moved in. Ventilation problems apparently."

There was a moment of silence before he nodded, turning his attention back to her and smiling, "It's Jerry, by the way."

"Eden," she stuck out her hand, taking in a deep breath when his cold one touched hers, "uh - sorry I didn't bring anything over, definitely not neighborly, but I promise I'll bring something next time. You like sweets?"

Jerry let out a gentle laugh at the question, nodding again and looking at her with thinly-veiled interest, "Yeah, of course. The sweeter, the better."

Eden could've swore she stopped breathing at that point. "Right," she breathed, pointing her thumb backwards again and smiling faintly, "I've gotta go, but feel free to borrow sugar or whatever neighbors do nowadays."

With that, she turned on her heels and headed back home. She couldn't help the glance over her shoulder as she made it to the door, confirming his eyes were still on her. He gave a short wave and a cocky smile that nearly made her knees buckle before heading inside. 

++++++++++

"What did he look like?" Hazel asked, sipping her drink and resting her elbows on the bar. 

"Like a guy; little taller than me, black hair, brown eyes," she described quietly as she mixed her own drink, finally taking a gulp and sighing, "He was attractive but there was something just... uncomfortable."

Hazel quirked an eyebrow then, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Eden as if it was a challenge. She finally let out a long breath and pushed her drink across the bar for a refill, "Look, I'm not saying you have to marry the guy. You're 22; most 22 year-olds aren't ready to settle down, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun!"

Eden mixed her another Long Island Iced Tea and slid it back to her, shaking her head, "I'm just saying I'd rather get to know him before jumping into anything. I did _just_ meet him."

"Plenty of people fuck strangers."

"And as we've established, I'm not most people."

She stayed silent for a moment, brushing a well-manicured finger over the rim of her glass and looking back up at Eden with a goofy smile, "Maybe I'm just a bit drunk, but _maybe_ I'm right."

Eden paused then, nodding gently as if mulling the words over in her head before taking another long drink from her glass. Jerry was attractive, she couldn't lie about that much, but the feeling she'd gotten had been _magnetic_. Something about the house, or its occupant, had drawn Eden in like a moth to a flame. "Yeah," she breathed, thinking back to the feeling she'd gotten as soon as she stepped on his walkway and shaking her head, "maybe you are."

++++++++++

She showed up to Jerry's house the following evening with a fresh pie that she'd (drunkenly) made the following night long after Hazel had drifted to sleep on the couch. She shifted the pie to rest in her left hand as she pressed the doorbell once, then twice for good measure. It wasn't long before she heard boots on the hardwood leading up to where she stood, the door sliding open to reveal Jerry in a black t-shirt and jeans. 

His eyes skirted over her smaller form for what seemed like forever before settling on the pie, a cocky smirk spreading across his lips as he looked back up to her emerald-green eyes. "Hey," she beamed, holding out the pie pan for him to grab and taking in a sharp inhale when his cold hands brushed hers for the second time that week, "I bake when I'm stressed, Hazel says it's preferable to smoking, but it's definitely not the best when I can't find someone to share with. Today, that's you."

"I'm honored," he responded easily, pulling back the wrapping on the top of the pie and taking a deep inhale, "Apple _is_ a personal favorite of mine. It would be rude to refuse."

She nodded, looking past him at the piles and piles of repair equipment. He'd ripped up the carpet in the foyer and living room, replacing it with a tan hardwood finish. There were swatches of different paint colors on almost every wall, showing clear hesitance in making a definitive choice, and Eden almost smiled at the wholesome thought of the hot neighbor trying to pick out paint colors for the entrance to his house. 

Their eyes met again and Jerry gave her a smile that seemed almost... embarrassed? "Let me defend myself first," he started, pointing his thumb behind him at the ripped up carpets and newly-installed hardwood, "I can do repairs on _almost_ anything, but I have no clue how to decorate. It's a personal flaw."

"Wait, _you_ have flaws?" Eden smiled brightly at him, pulling the edge of her lip between her teeth and watching as his eyes followed the movement, "How about this? If you help me out with repairs whenever you can, I'll be your own personal interior designer. I'll even help you move everything in."

He nodded absentmindedly and held her eyes with his as silence passed between them. Eden could've swore he was going to turn her down and she almost opened her mouth to apologize, but he cut her off before she could get a word in, "I work the night shift at a car repair shop in town, but I'm off tomorrow. Any chance you're free then?"

"I am. What'd you have in mind?"

"A trip to Home Depot sounds in order. I need to get plumbing pipes for the upstairs bathroom and paint for these rooms. I'll even take you for drinks after."

She nodded and looked over his shoulder at the swatches on the walls of the entranceway again, "They have a blue-gray color at Home Depot that is specifically for the foyer/living room area in houses. It'd look really nice with the new hardwood."

"Noted," he gave a breathy laugh that made Eden's breath catch in her throat, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time tomorrow."

++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems only fitting that my first (real) story on this account would be Fright Night. I watched it first in my last year of high school and fell in love with Jerry from the get-go.
> 
> So, tell me what you think! Feedback is always appreciated, whether in the form of kudos, follows, or comments!


	2. Seduce

Eden stood in the mirror for what felt like hours, drying her hair and running her hands nervously along her outfit to smooth out all imperfect lines. Hazel had helped herself inside at some point in the afternoon, sneaking down to the bar and grabbing herself a margarita before meeting Eden upstairs to help her pick out something to wear.

"What time is it?" Eden asked as soon as the other woman passed behind her to sit on the black canopy bed in the corner, drink in hand and a happy blush forming on her face.

"Relax, it's only 6:00. You've got another hour before the hottie shows up," she wiggled her eyebrows playfully before meeting Eden's desperate eyes in the mirror and sighing to herself, "Eden, you look gorgeous, as always. He's not gonna know what to do with himself."

The other woman huffed in exasperation, sidling up beside Hazel and taking a drink from the offered margarita to soothe her nerves. "If I'm the only one dressed up, you know I'm gonna have to kill you and then myself," she said deadpan, handing Hazel back her drink and running a shaky hand through her own thick brown hair, "Maybe I should cancel."

"No, no, no, that's exactly what you _shouldn't_ do. You are _one step_ away from having the hottest man in the neighborhood in your bed. One look at those sheer tights and he's gonna try to figure out how to get you out of them."

The sound of the doorbell snapped both of them out of their conversation and Eden blanched, moving to the mirror again to fix any last minute imperfections. Hazel jumped up from the bed immediately, setting her margarita on the bedside table and dashing down the stairs, "Coming!" 

Eden pulled the top layer of her hair into a bun, pinning it back and smoothing the rest of her hair down her shoulders. With one final drink of Hazel's margarita and a sideways glance in the mirror at herself, she headed down the stairs to greet Jerry. She could hear the sound of them talking from the top of the stairs, Jerry holding a simple conversation about where he'd moved from and what he did for work. Hazel, on the other hand, seemed stunned into silence for the first time in her entire life.

Both of them were quiet by the time Eden hit the bottom step, their eyes instantly fixating on her and taking in every detail. 

"Hey," she said, her voice small and innocent in the silence of the room, "you ready to go?"

Jerry's eyes seemed to darken as they ran over her. Her brown hair was half-up and half-down, pulled back to reveal the long expanse of her pale throat. She wore a maroon off-the-shoulder long-sleeve shirt that showed her collarbones along with the curve of her chest, the bottom of the shirt partially tucked into the black skirt that covered her upper thighs. Sheer tights ran down into black combat boots and Jerry could've swore he started salivating at the sight she made.

He gave a cocky grin, trying to recover best as he could, "Ready as I'll ever be."

++++++++++

The trip to Home Depot was, expectedly, the least eventful part of their trip. They cycled through the aisles and talked about their lives before New York, stopping occasionally to add something to the cart before moving on. Eden told Jerry about her short bit of time in Oregon, revealing that she'd gone out of state for school so that she could escape from home. She didn't bother mentioning why or what had happened, but Jerry could pick up on the hints of tragedy that surrounded her when she talked on the subject. 

Jerry added stories of his own life, mentioning moving from Los Angeles to Las Vegas for a brief time. Eden sighed wistfully at his recollections, her eyes taking on a dreaminess as she breathed, "I would love to move out west again. It'd be nice to enjoy the sunlight for once."

"Unfortunately, I didn't get to enjoy it much," he said, smiling at her raised eyebrow and huffing out a laugh, "Night shift."

"I meant to ask about that. I work at a bar and still have day shifts sometimes, how did you get stuck with exclusively night shift?"

He turned away from her, examining a wall loaded with color samplers carefully and running the tips of his fingers along the darker colors. "I've been working night shift as long as I can remember. By the time I ever thought about switching, I'd already become adjusted to sleeping all day and working all night," he shrugged easily, picking a charcoal sampler and matching it to a can of paint, "Unfortunately, I'm a creature of habit."

"A creature of the night is more accurate," Eden joked.

She just barely missed the way Jerry's lips curled in amusement at the comment.

++++++++++

"You're telling me you've never enjoyed the wonders of craft beer?" 

"I'm not saying I haven't _wanted_ to, I just haven't had the pleasure. I started out at 16 drinking, wait for it," she paused for emphasis, smiling at the way Jerry leaned in in fake-anticipation, "Jose Cuervo tequila."

She laughed delightedly at the hiss that Jerry let out with her admission, leaning forward in her seat and playfully nudging his arm. She licked the salted rim of her glass and took a drink of her margarita, watching the way Jerry's eyes followed her movements.

Two drinks in each and both of them had gotten bolder, finding ways to subtly touch and flirt with the other. Eden, despite all her protests with Hazel's plans, couldn't help the twinge of satisfaction that ran up her spine at the thought of going home with Jerry. He was good with people, complimenting cashiers and joking with the bartenders, even listening to Eden ramble on about her favorite television shows.

His looks didn't hurt either. While he hadn't dressed up as much as Eden, he had still shown up in a black dress shirt and black jeans, the shirt unbuttoned to the middle of his chest, the sleeves rolled up and cuffed at the middle of his forearms. He showed just enough skin to make promise of what lied underneath, pure muscle and strength.

He snapped her out of her thoughts by sliding a fresh beer across the counter to rest beside her own drink, quirking an eyebrow as if challenging her. Her lips curved into a smile as she ran a finger along the rim of the glass, tilting her head at him, "Isn't this the part where you say, 'you miss 100% of the shots you don't take,' or some shit like that?"

"Do you want to take a shot?" 

The wording was vague, but the meaning behind it hung in the space between them dauntingly. She leaned forward, her eyes staying on his dark ones as she brushed the rim of the glass along her lips before taking a drink. The flavor was weaker than that of a cocktail, but the taste itself was heavenly. 

Eden only pulled away when she saw Jerry pull out his wallet, dropping several (large) bills on the counter and extending a hand towards her. She looked out at the crowd of people dancing to the music and, emboldened by the margaritas that were now giving her a head rush, took Jerry's hand.

He pulled her behind him with a gentle hand, coaxing the crowd apart and making sure to keep her close so that they wouldn't get separated. By the time they got to the floor and the music had changed to something louder and more upbeat, Eden had no hesitation left in her. She danced to the beat, starting out with gentle steps and short movements. She laughed at herself through all of it, finally finding confidence in the way Jerry stared at her and pulling him closer. 

"I don't dance!" he called out over the loud music, smiling at the way she scrunched her face up at that.

"Oh, bite me!" she joked, grabbing the open part of his dress shirt and pulling him fully against her. 

She planted her hands on his chest and moved her hips to the music, arching her neck back to let her hair flow freely along with the movements of her body. Her emerald eyes were focused on the lights flashing above in time with the rhythm, a breathy sigh escaping her lips when Jerry finally put his hands on her waist. 

She'd caught the attention of multiple men in the crowd, their eyes trained on her every movement as she swayed against Jerry. Something possessive flared in him at their stares and, before he could stop himself, Jerry pushed a hand through Eden's hair and pulled her head back as far as it'd comfortably go, watching the goosebumps rise on the thin skin of her throat. 

He dipped his head down and pressed his face to where her blood pumped the hardest, nosing at the spot gently. The hand on her waist moved in to the center of her back, pressing in and sighing against her when she arched against him completely. 

By the time his fangs fully descended, Eden was putty in his hands. One gentle pull was all it took for her to tilt her head to the side, giving Jerry more access to mark the skin laid out before him. He took his time, pulling a small patch of skin in his mouth and sucking until he could feel the capillaries beneath burst. The blood pooled just below the skin and Jerry used every ounce of strength in him to not bite down, to not mark her more _permanently_. 

Eden pressed her lips to his ear and let out a breathy moan, a beautiful sound that went straight to his cock. Her arms went from where they were curled on his chest to wrapping around his neck, slim fingers tangling in his black hair and holding him against her. Her dancing went from gentle swaying to nearly grinding then, her hips slotting against his and pressing into the bulge she found there.

"Bite me," she panted into his ear, smiling at the groan he let out and pulling his earlobe between her teeth. 

He lapped at the hickey he'd made, grinding back against her body and marveling at the noises she made. Jerry couldn't think of the last time he'd truly played with his food this much, but he was intoxicated by the game. His teeth shifted to their blunt human form and he bit down on the bruise he'd made, listening carefully to the whimpers that rose in Eden's throat. 

Then, just like that, it was over.

The sound of Eden's phone pulled them apart instantaneously, the woman pulling Jerry away from her and holding a finger up as she disappeared back to the (slightly) quieter bar. Jerry played innocent, sticking to the edge of the crowd and "giving her space" only so he could tune into the conversation with supernatural hearing. 

"Hazel, you better have a good reason for calling," Eden hissed into the phone as soon as she answered, the annoyance in her voice clear as day to anyone who overheard.

"There's an emergency back at the house. Any chance you can get here in under 30?"

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I can't. Just be here, please."

With that, she hung up. 

Eden stared at her phone for a moment, seemingly in disbelief, and shook her head, "Un-fucking-believable."

"Everything alright?" Jerry asked then, sidling up beside her at the bar and wrapping a hand around her waist.

"Yeah, unfortunately not," she answered back, the disappointment clear in her tone, and turned around to face him fully, "Can I get a raincheck? Next time you can come to mine and I'll make you some _real_ drinks."

He nodded easily, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and lightly brushing the bruise on her neck with his knuckles, "Of course."

++++++++++

She had drifted off by the time they reached the house, her head leaning against the cool window and her breathing shallow when Jerry pulled into his driveway. He leaned in slightly, brushing his thumb over her cheek gingerly and speaking softly, "Eden."

Despite the low volume of his voice, Eden awoke immediately at the sound and turned to Jerry, blinking owlishly in the dim light of the car. "Shit, sorry, I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep," she admitted, embarrassed, and brushed a sleeved hand over her face, sending the man a shy smile, "Thank you for tonight."

She opened the car door, preparing to leave, but Jerry's fingers curling around her wrist stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned back to him, swearing that his eyes looked black in the darkness of the car, but all thoughts disappeared from her head as he leaned in dangerously close and stopped mere inches from her face. It was the most blatant dare she thinks she's been given in 22 years of life and she was more than happy to give in.

Her hands tangled in his raven hair immediately as she closed the space between them, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

Jerry cupped the side of her neck in one large palm and dragged her forward more, grinning in satisfaction when she clumsily shifted over the gear shift and came to rest in his lap. "Atta girl," he murmured, brushing gentle fingers through her hair and licking at her bottom lip until she parted her lips invitingly. 

She started grinding down into him in time to the way their lips moved together, too hot and bothered to even question her own rash actions. Her hands dropped from his hair to his chest, using shaking fingers to unbutton his dress shirt and push it from his shoulders. She pulled away from the kiss then, training her eyes on the solid muscle of his upper body and running a palm over his toned stomach.

He dropped his hands to rest between her legs, confidently undoing his own belt and keeping blackened eyes on Eden's hungry expression.

He was going to fuck her before he ate her, he'd made up his mind on that already. It wasn't that he minded fucking vampires, he'd done his fair share of that throughout the centuries, but there was something inherently _sublime_ about pushing into the heat of a human body. He'd been forced to rush with Amy, turning her and fucking her before readying her to use as bait for Charley. 

But this time, this time he was going to bide his time. 

A knock on the window pulled them apart this time and Jerry nearly growled at the interruption, whipping his head towards the sound with clear irritation. "Shit, shit, shit," Eden hissed, leaning against Jerry's chest to cover him as best she could and rolling down the window to the passenger seat with a regretful smile, "Sorry, Hazel. I'll be over there in a second."

They both expected the other woman to leave then but she didn't, keeping her eyes trained on Jerry as she spoke to Eden in a gentle tone, "It's okay. Spot ran off so I figured you'd wanna come find him."

Jerry looked to Eden, seeing the way she blanched and immediately crawled into the passenger seat to adjust her clothes. He was confused for a second, knowing for a fact that Eden didn't have animals, but the realization finally set in when he looked back to Hazel. Her eyes were still locked on him in sincere terror, her hands shoved into her pockets and clearly hiding a phone that was no-doubt on speed dial with the police.

_Smart girl._

He sent Hazel an amused smile, straightening his face only when Eden turned to him and apologized for having to leave. "It's no problem, I'll take you up on that raincheck eventually," he promised, winking at Hazel when Eden leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I can't wait to see the place."

"I'll see you then," Eden said, completely oblivious to the gazes passing between her best friend and Jerry. 

++++++++++


	3. Skeptic

"What's wrong, Hazel? Are you hurt?" Eden asked in a panicked tone, checking the other woman over for obvious marks or bruises, "Was it Jason? Hazel, talk to me!"

Hazel snapped out of her daze then and shook her head, backing away from Eden like she'd been burned by her touch, "I have to talk to you about something."

Eden's eyes widened in disbelief and she backed away further, dropping onto the couch behind her with a huff. She turned her full attention to Hazel and stayed completely silent as she paced around the room, clearly trying to come up with something to say. Finally, Hazel came to sit beside Eden and met her gaze seriously, "Do you remember when I used to have those weirdly predictive dreams? Like when I dreamt that Mrs. Schullen had a baby and then we found out the next week that she was pregnant?"

Eden simply nodded, wondering where she was heading by bringing up old junior high memories. 

"God, you're gonna think I'm crazy," Hazel murmured, running a hand through her curly black hair and sighing as her eyes met Eden's again, "I had this dream last weekend that just started like a normal wet dream. Insert crazy attractive guy and girl, making out, getting hot and heavy, the whole works."

She paused at Eden's doubtful stare, readying to defend herself before giving up and continuing, "About halfway through the dream, I start seeing the guy... changing. Brown eyes going completely black, nails growing long and sharp, his human teeth turning into fangs. He looked like the real-life version of those vampires on Peter Vincent's old show and I thought that it was just me having a dream that had TV monsters in it. But then he bit her."

"Doesn't the very definition of vampires include biting?" Eden laughed in bemusement, "I mean, come on, why didn't you tell me about this before I left if it was freaking you out so much?"

"Eden," the other woman stopped her before she could say anything else, her voice deathly serious and her eyes carrying the same urgency in them, "I thought it was a random dream, I really did. I didn't even see it worth mentioning to Jason. Not until tonight."

The room fell eerily quiet and Eden nervously fiddled with the long-sleeves on her shirt, not daring to break the eye contact that Hazel held.

"That split second before he bit her, I saw his entire face. Not just little snippets of seeing his eyes or his hands or his mouth, I saw him," she continued, only breaking her speech to take a deep breath and add in a voice that shook, "It was Jerry."

Eden wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the claim, at the mere thought of Jerry being some creature of the night, but she didn't say a word for the rest of the night. Hazel decided to stay over, too paranoid of Jerry's intentions to even consider leaving the other woman alone until the morning. Instead, she stuck close to Eden for the rest of the night and kept herself entertained when Eden finally drifted off to sleep, knowing that she wouldn't be able to even if she tried.

++++++++++

Eden awoke to one of Hazel's famous apology meals, strawberry crepes, and immediately felt all of the tension from the night before fade away. She laughed affectionately, taking the plate from her friend's hands and shaking her head, "Haze, I'm not mad."

"Well, I would be mad," Hazel explained, putting a hand on Eden's cheek and offering the woman a small smile, "I just want you to be careful, but I shouldn't have interrupted your night because of my paranoia."

Eden brushed her hair back and away from her face, pausing in startled silence when her action elicited a low whistle from her friend. "What?" she asked curiously, running a hand through the patch of hair she'd just brushed back and finding nothing in it, "What's wrong?"

"Just admiring Jerry's handiwork," Hazel responded, picking up a hand mirror from the dresser and dropping it into Eden's waiting hands. She watched as the brunette brushed back thick locks of umber hair and breathed a laugh when her eyes landed on the large bruise that sat right in the crook of her neck, her fingers brushing over the discoloration admiringly. She let out a low hiss when her fingertip pressed too hard against the tender skin, finally breaking her gaze away to drop the mirror on the bed beside her and make quick work of Hazel's crepes.

Once Eden was finished with her food, Hazel silently gathered up her plate and utensils before heading downstairs to work through all the dishes she'd dirtied in her endeavors. Eden, however, sat awkwardly at the end of her bed, staring out of the window at Jerry's house and allowing her mind to sort through all of the events of the previous night.

She wasn't missing any parts of her memory, she could remember everything from their joking in Home Depot to them making out in Jerry's truck hours later, but the entire end of the night carried a dream-like quality. Everything that happened between the dancefloor and Jerry's car was hazy around the edges, the actual memory giving way to the stimulus surrounding her at the time. Jerry's eyes on hers, his lips on her skin, his hands on her waist, his hips slotting against hers, everything was Jerry.

"What happened between you and Jerry last night?" Hazel asked as soon as she got back into the room, sitting on the loveseat across from Eden and crossing her arms over her chest, "Cause it _looked_ like you were about to jump him in front of the entire neighborhood last night."

Eden let out a frustrated sigh at that, brushing both hands through her hair and dropping her head into her lap, "I think something's wrong with me, Haze."

"What? Cause you decided to be selfish for the first time in years? I said it before and I'll say it again: you deserve a break," Hazel said, standing up from the loveseat and setting a hand on Eden's lowered head, "even if the guy involved with said break kinda gives me the heebie-jeebies."

The brunette snorted a laugh at Hazel's wording, looking up at her with amusement, "Heebie-jeebies?"

"Look," Hazel started, plopping down beside Eden on the bed and sticking out her pinky in a childish gesture, "I swear that I will never mention the whole Jerry dream again as long as you swear that you won't ignore any red flags. Just keep an eye out and trust your instinct, that's all I ask."

Eden quickly locked their pinkies together, "Deal."

++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite Colin Farrell himself saying that Jerry is soulless, I decided to pursue this story slightly OOC where Jerry is human in some ways and predatory in others. I thought it would add depth into the character.
> 
> What about you guys? Are you enjoying the story so far?


	4. Visit

Eden didn't see Jerry for a week after the bar. Things, for all intents and purposes, stayed the same as they had been before he moved in. On days that she worked, she'd often pull a double shift and come home just long enough to get a quick meal before passing out. On days that she didn't, she would stay at home and watch movies with Hazel until the other woman would leave to welcome Jason home from work. 

It was... comfortable, a familiar feeling of the hustle and bustle of daily life, yet something still felt like it was missing. 

By the eighth day with no word from Jerry, Eden just assumed that their rain check was permanently postponed. She went into work early, something she usually did when she was frustrated, and stocked the bar with unrivaled speed and accuracy. Her manager, Brittany, held simple conversations with customers that she served and ignored Eden in the background mumbling to herself. She clocked in at half past seven and instantly started cleaning the entire bar area, sweeping floors and scrubbing down the counters. There were only a few customers there, most of them out on the dancefloor drinking and chatting with friends while others stuck to the small booths to drink in solitude. The quiet atmosphere allowed Eden to focus on her tasks while Brittany served anyone who came up to the bar. 

It wasn't until around 11 that people started pouring in and Eden ditched her broom in favor of working with customers. She put on her customer-service smile and continued on unbothered, mixing and pouring drinks with finesse before moving on to the next person. By the time she reached the end of the counter and lifted her head to greet the next customer, her eyes went wide with shock and confusion as they landed on Jerry. 

She didn't say a word as she started pouring his beer, keeping her eyes on the task at hand instead of focusing on the way that his gaze seemed to burn through her as he followed her every move. When she finally slid the glass across the counter and looked up, she saw that cocky smile that he usually wore spread across his lips, "Just who I was wanting to see."

Eden paused for a moment, considering whether she should blow him off in favor of working or humor him. In the end, a quick glance around the bar revealed that no customers were in desperate need of service, most of them still working through their second drinks or moving towards the dancefloor with their partners. "Hey," she breathed out finally, her voice weak in the loud bar but still loud enough for him to hear. He could tell from the tension in her shoulders that Hazel had already gotten to her in some way, but he was determined regardless. 

"About that raincheck," he started, keeping his eyes on hers and watching her face for any hesitation, "I was wondering what time you got off."

"Three," she said simply, leaning against the back wall and allowing the counter to rest in her lower back, her eyes still trained on Jerry, "Bar closes at two but there's still a lot of cleanup afterwards."

He nodded slowly, taking a drink of his beer before leaning back in his chair and smiling again, "Any chance the offer still stands?"

A man at the end of the bar called out Eden's name then, holding out his empty drink and giving her an innocent pout that made her laugh. She looked between the man and Jerry, finally huffing out a small breath and leaning against the bar counter as she whispered, "Three a.m., but don't be late."

With that, she made her way to the end of the bar and poured the man another glass of whiskey, her smile kind as she laughed and joked with him. Jerry watched in silent fascination as she nearly glided around the bar, cleaning and serving and speaking with customers in a way that held his attention. He was enthralled by the way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she interacted with those around her.

He needed to have her.

++++++++++

"I'll have the schedules posted this time next week," Brittany said, lifting the bar stools up and flipping them to rest on the counter with ease, "I'm giving you the weekend off since you worked so many doubles this week. My gift to you."

Eden stood from where she was stooped down and sweeping under the counter, looking at Brittany with immediate panic, "But-"

"No 'but's. You've pulled over a dozen doubles since Jesse quit and I know you've gotta be working yourself down to the bone. It's bad enough working a double shift, it's something else to work open to close a week in a row."

Eden stood silent for a moment, briefly considering arguing on the matter further but she could tell from the other woman's voice and stance that she wasn't going to give in. Instead, she muttered a small 'thank you' and continued the tasks at hand. 

They finished cleaning at a quarter to three and both women clocked out early for a smoke, locking up and standing on the lit sidewalk outside as they took drags from their cigarettes. Eden bit her lip as she looked out at the empty parking lot ahead, simultaneously hoping for and dreading seeing Jerry's black truck pull up. She had listened to Hazel and despite not fully believing that Jerry was a monster, Eden was still nervous about the man's presence. Something drew her to him in a way she couldn't describe and that mere fact scared her more than the possibility of him being a beast. 

As she finished her cigarette and stamped it under her feet, the soft glow of headlights illuminated the parking lot. She didn't even need to look up to see who it was, instantly pulling her bag over her shoulder and waving goodbye to Brittany as she headed for the passenger seat of Jerry's truck. He opened the door for her and watched as she climbed up and into the seat, setting her bag in the floorboard between her feet. "So, what'd you have in mind?" she asked as he started pulling out of the lot, her eyes taking in the details of his face while he focused on the road. She imagined him with colored eyes and fangs, his face taking on a beastly form in her mind's eye despite the calm demeanor he currently possessed. 

"I was thinking of taking you up on the offer of drinks, if it still stands."

Eden simply nodded, turning her head to look at him again and finding his eyes already on her. "Yeah, of course, drinks," she breathed anxiously, brushing her hair behind her shoulder and watching as Jerry's eyes followed the movement, "I don't have any beer, but I've got liquor. And wine."

He smiled, huffing out a small laugh and turning to face the road again, "You promise to surprise me?"

"Depends how far you're willing to go," she said with a smile in his direction, completely unaware of the double meaning behind her words. 

"I'll take whatever you'll give me."

They arrived at the house shortly after that, Jerry pulling into his own driveway and shutting off the car as soon as he was in park. Eden pulled her bag from where it rested between her feet and pulled it onto her shoulder, opening the door and dropping down onto the ground below without pause. By the time she lifted her head, Jerry was standing in front of her and leaning against the truck, another cocky smile on his lips, "Lead the way."

She did so, pulling her keys out of her bag once they reached her door and unlocking the lock as well as the deadbolt before swinging the door open. She pulled her bag off her shoulder and hung it up on the coat hook beside the door, pulling her keys from the door and dropping them into the purse. When she did finally turn around to close the door, she saw Jerry still standing on the other side of it with that smile that made her knees buckle. 

She breathed a laugh and stepped out of the way of the entrance, giving the man a small smile as she jokingly said, "Sorry, where are my manners? Come on in."

++++++++++


	5. Invite

Jerry stepped past the threshold like a barrier had been dropped, eyeing the door frame as he took slow steps inside and stopped right in front of Eden. She closed the door with her eyes still on his, locking the deadbolt and standing with her back against it for a few moments. "The bar is downstairs, I'll show you," she finally said, breaking the silence and pushing away from the door in favor of escorting him downstairs. 

She flipped on the lights in the basement as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, revealing a room that was overflowing with activities ranging from darts to pool to foosball. There was a bar at the far end of the room, stocked to the very top shelf with different brands and flavors of liquor, as well as a wine rack beside it that held over two dozen different types of wine. "All of this alcohol and no beer?" Jerry asked in mock offense, walking up to the bar and leaning against it with that smile he always wore. 

"Hey, I warned you," Eden joked, stepping in behind the bar and pouring both of them a shot of tequila each, "Hope you can hold your liquor."

That was all the warning she gave before bringing the glass to her lips and tilting her head back until all of the liquid poured down her throat. She didn't react in the slightest, simply setting the empty shot glass back on the counter and raising an eyebrow when her eyes landed on Jerry. He took the challenge immediately, downing his own shot in one go and setting the glass beside hers, "I've been around for a while. You're gonna have to try harder than that."

"Ooh, bringing age into it, old man, that's uncalled for," she shot back, pouring out four more shots for each of them and leaning forward on the counter, "What's your liquor of choice then? Vodka? Tequila? Whiskey?"

He kept his eyes on hers as he tossed back his four shots back-to-back, lining each of the empty glasses side-by-side and smirking at her once he was finished, "You gonna keep on talking or are you gonna drink?"

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in an effort to keep from smiling, impressed by the display, and took each of her own shots in stride. By the time she set down the last glass, she was already feeling a slight headrush from the alcohol and she smiled as it started to settle in. She pushed the shot glasses aside and set down two larger glasses, grabbing a top-shelf whiskey and pouring an appropriate amount into each glass. "I'm guessing you're more of a whiskey fan, right?" she asked, sliding one glass to him and taking a drink from her own, "Dark, smoky, and strong. A drink you can relate to."

He took a gulp of his drink then, taking half of it down at once and looking at Eden with thinly-veiled desire. The drinks weren't affecting him even a quarter as much as they were affecting her, he could see that clearly, but it didn't stop the satisfaction from running through his chest at her words.

She finished off the last of her drink and leaned down against the counter, allowing the countertop to pull down against her top and reveal a bit more skin. She ran her fingers along her drinking glass and looked at him with a smile, "You want more?"

He was up and around the counter before she could blink, wrapping one hand in her hair and running the other along the slightly exposed skin of her waist. His fingers tugged on her hair slightly and she followed his movements mindlessly, tilting her head back until her throat was fully exposed. He couldn't remember the last time a human had given him this much power without any coercion, simply giving into him and allowing him to _take_. How easy it would be to tear open her throat, drink her dry, and leave her there for her dear friend to find. 

But where would the fun be in that?

Instead, he trailed slow, burning kisses along her neck and shoulders, pushing the hand on her waist in until she arched her back against him. "Fuck," she murmured, bringing her hands to his hair and brushing through the strands almost delicately as he continued pressing kisses into her throat. 

"Such a filthy mouth," Jerry tutted, biting her collarbone roughly with blunt teeth before soothing it over with his tongue and smiling at the whimper she let out, "There are better ways you could use it."

She slid one hand from his hair, scratching down his back and pressing into the firm muscle of his chest until her fingers came to rest on his zipper. She palmed at the erection that she found there, pressing her lips to his and swallowing the groan he let out at her ministrations. He pressed her into the bar with his body, grabbing under her thighs and lifting until she was sitting on the wooden countertop, their kissing shifting from gentle and slow to something much more heated in seconds. 

Eden reached both hands down then, separating briefly to pull his shirt up and over his head and toss it somewhere behind the bar. She ran her fingertips along the smooth muscle on his chest and stomach, admiring the newly exposed skin like it was the finest art she'd ever seen. "God, who made you?" she asked rhetorically, dropping her head to press a kiss to his jaw while her hands continued wandering. 

"Somebody long forgotten."

She laughed lightheartedly against his skin, playfully biting his earlobe and whispering, "You even up for this, old man? You might throw out a hip."

He wrapped a hand around her throat then, just tight enough to surprise her and just loose enough to allow her to break away if she really wanted to, and pinned her fully to the bar with his body. He ground his clothed cock against her and watched as her eyelids fluttered closed, her lips parting on a breathy moan that made him wonder what she'd sound like when he eventually fucked her. 

Without a word, he pulled her to the very edge of the counter and slid his free hand under her shirt, gripping her waist and grinding against her a second time. Her control was clearly waning, her hands gripping onto any part of his body that she could touch and her legs coming to wrap around his hips in a clear invitation. "Please," she moaned quietly, her voice partially cut off by the hand on her throat and the movements of his body against her. 

"Ask nicely," he teased, releasing her throat and slowly inching the hand on her waist down to the seam of her jeans, his smile verging on predatory as he watched her squirm.

"Jerry," she moaned, his name sounding like a prayer on her lips, "Please touch me."

With that, he slowly inched her shirt up and over her head and pressed a lingering kiss to the front of her throat, his hands skimming along her ribs gently. She quickly reached her hands behind her and unclipped her bra in one easy movement, pushing it from her shoulders and pulling him fully against her. "You wanna mark me up?" she asked with a carefree smile, tilting her head to the side to allow him easier access and scraping her nails down his back lightly, "Purple looks good on me."

He took that as an invitation, taking the skin above her pulse point into his mouth and sucking until the capillaries broke beneath the skin, lapping at the mark afterwards just to hear the noises she made. He ground up against her one last time before working his way down her body, pressing filthy kisses to her neck and collarbones while his fingers continued drawing pointless patterns into the thin skin over her ribs. Once he finally reached her breasts, he licked around one nipple before pulling it into his mouth and lightly biting, feeling her back arch underneath him at the treatment. He repeated the same with the other nipple, licking a broad stripe over the nub once he was done and pressing a kiss to the middle of her chest.

Then he dropped to his knees, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her pants and pulling until they were completely discarded on the floor. Eden leaned up on an elbow then, reaching her other hand out to him and slightly jumping when he immediately caught it in his, tutting at her again with a playful smirk, "No touching."

She huffed childishly, pushing both hands behind her back and watching as he slid his hands up her thighs, parting them almost ceremoniously before divulging her of her underwear. She almost complained about the fact that he still had pants on, but her words were cut off when he licked a broad stripe along her entrance, his tongue parting her folds and slowly running along her clit. The resounding moan that left her mouth was filthy, her head tilting back and back arching until she was pushing back against him.

He didn't react to her movement in the slightest, simply bringing his hands up to pin her hips down and continuing his ministrations, lapping ever so slowly at the wetness that had gathered between her legs and relishing in the noises that she made. "Fuck," she sighed when he rolled his tongue along her clit, bringing one hand down to part her folds and run a finger along her entrance teasingly. 

He finally pushed in with one singular human finger while his tongue continued running along her clit, smiling at the slight resistance before pushing in up to his knuckle. Eden bit her lip to keep from shouting at the intrusion, trying fruitlessly to roll her hips back against his face and hand for any extra friction. When he crooked his finger up, finding that spot inside of her that made her see stars, she cried out his name and dropped back further on her hands. 

Jerry pushed a second finger in beside the first, crooking both up immediately and adding suction with his mouth to push her closer to the edge, watching as her back arched until her only contact with the counter was the place where her hips were pinned. Her thighs were shaking, a familiar heat building in the pit of her stomach and seemingly spreading through her entire body. "Please don't stop," she moaned loudly, dropping her head back onto the countertop and bunching her hands by her sides, "I'm close, God, I'm so close."

"God has nothing to do with this," he growled against her, crooking his fingers a third time and watching as her entire body drew tight with her impending release. He turned his head then, biting her thigh _hard_ and brushing that spot one final time before watching her crash over the edge. He sucked a mark into the sensitive skin on her thigh as she moaned above him, only returning his tongue to her folds when she was finished and lapping at what was left gently, knowing well enough that she was oversensitive from her orgasm still.

When she fully came down, she let out a gentle sigh and looked down at Jerry innocently, "Can I touch now?"

He stood up then, covering her naked body with his own and pressing a hungry kiss to her lips, his hands tangling in and tugging at her hair. She chased the taste of herself on his tongue, gently moaning into his mouth and bringing her hands up to his back, feeling the way his muscles flexed beneath her fingertips. She felt boneless beneath him, only becoming fully aware of her surroundings when she felt his hardness press against her thigh and heard his light groan at the contact. 

"Shit, I'm sorry," she breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist and smiling up at him nervously, "How do you want me?"

He leaned down to bite her bottom lip, his hands unbuckling his belt and dropping it to the floor before making quick work of his pants. He pulled back when he was fully nude, allowing Eden time to admire him with her eyes and gentle hands, touching tentatively as if she was going to break him. His hand wrapped around the one on his chest, slowly dragging it down his body until it came to rest between the v in his hips and looking at her with pure lust. 

She didn't hesitate then, wrapping her hand around the base of his length and smiling at the hiss he let out at the new sensation. She dragged her thumb through the pre-cum that had collected at the head and slowly spread it along his length, cataloguing his reactions to see what would drive him over the edge.

"Damn tease," he hissed through his teeth when she made an especially slow pass over him, her thumb rubbing the most sensitive spot on the underside of his cock for barely a second before returning to slow strokes that were driving him crazy. 

Finally, _finally_ , she sped up the movements of her hand, twisting her wrist on the upstroke and forming a rhythm. She used her other hand to pull him down to her, tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue before pulling the earlobe between her teeth and biting playfully.

He wished he could say he wasn't affected in the slightest, that 400 years of life had taught him better than being seduced by petty mortals, but the shiver that ran through his body at her touches said otherwise. He started thrusting into her hand, his fangs descending and his eyes going black as he started feeling that familiar coil in his stomach. The need to bite was there, building in tension just like the orgasm that was just over the horizon, but he wanted to make this last. Wanted to make _her_ last. 

Instead of biting, he tilted his head back and willed his features to go back to normal, feeling as his fangs rescinded and brown eyes came back into focus. Eden took that as an invitation and littered his exposed throat with kisses, moving her hand in time to the thrusts of his hips to will him over the edge. When he finally came, he surged down and pressed their lips together in another filthy kiss, panting into her mouth as his cock spurted into her hand. 

When he finally came down, pressing his face into Eden's neck and biting down gently, she brought her cum-covered hand to her lips and licked it clean. He let out a faint moan at the sight and sound, his body overstimulated in a way it hadn't been in decades. He sucked another bruise into her collarbone then, licking over it when he was satisfied and pulling back to admire his work. 

Her pale cheeks were flushed and her lips were red and spit-shiny from their kissing, the skin of her neck and chest was littered with bite marks as well as dark purple bruises. She looked gorgeous like this, covered in his marks. He wondered how he'd feel when he left a more permanent mark on that beautiful skin, a bite that would _last_. 

"What's wrong?" she asked in a small voice, reaching her hands out to him and placing them in the center of his chest. 

He shook his head, giving her his signature smile and pressing his lips to her ear, "I was just wondering if you were up for round two."

++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time writing m/f sex so please be easy on me, I tried my best!
> 
> Aside from that, how do you guys like the story so far? I'd love to hear from you!


	6. Verity

"You got laid!" Hazel laughed almost as soon as she stepped through the door, her eyes narrowing and examining Eden in detail, "Who was it? Please tell me it was Johnathan from your work, you know he's had a crush on you ever since you punched that fucker that grabbed Tara's ass!"

Eden eyed her warily, grabbing Hazel's bags from where she'd set them in the walkway and moving them out of the way so that she could close the door behind them. Her eyes briefly looked over Jerry's house, a slight zing of satisfaction running through her as she remembered their encounter only a few days ago. "First of all, no, Johnathan hasn't even looked at me since I came in with a hickey like 3 months ago," she corrected, laughing to herself at the memory of the embarrassed look on his face when he had seen it, "Second, you _know_ it was Jerry. Same way you knew that I slept with Tanner back in sophomore year just from looking at me. Third, I didn't punch him. I clipped him at best."

"He had a broken nose!"

"From hitting the counter with his face."

"Because you sucker punched him into next week!" Hazel responded, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head at the other woman, "So, how was it?"

Eden huffed a laugh, grabbing Hazel's bags and walking to the guest room to set them down with Hazel close behind, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"C'mon, the guy might creep me out but I have eyes," she joked, catching Eden's eyes and throwing her hands up in the air, "I can't go out and explore with different people, that's the point of having single friends! We live vicariously through you."

"Well, you can go right on next door and ask Jerry how it was. I'm sure he'd be overjoyed to share intimate details with a stranger."

Hazel opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by a glare from Eden, the woman staring at her as if daring her to say another word. "Fine, grouchy," Hazel finally relented, dropping down onto the guest bed with a huff and patting the space beside her, her tone serious when she spoke again, "I want to tell you something, and trust me, I know it sounds crazy. But please, hear me out before you say anything."

Eden went to make a smart remark about how Hazel had literally accused Jerry of being a vampire a week before, but the serious look in Hazel's eyes stopped her. Without a word, she set down beside her best friend and simply listened.

++++++++++

At the end of the conversation, Eden was twice as confused as she had been when Hazel confided in her about Jerry. While she believed that dream and believed the effect that it had on the other woman, she just couldn't accept that the implication itself was true. But this, this was a different story. 

"A witch," she repeated numbly, looking at her friend with complete bafflement and pausing to choose her next words carefully, "I mean - it... what exactly does that mean? I mean, God, I know what it means, but what does that mean for _you_?" 

Hazel ran a hand through her curly black hair, shaking her head and narrowing her eyes where they were focused on the floor. She sat like that for a few moments, seemingly pondering what to say, before looking up at Eden and shrugging, "I haven't figured it out fully yet. There are things that I can do that I can't control, like the dreams, but there are other things that I can control. There are other things I've tried doing that I haven't managed: no teleportation, no mind reading or control, no flight or invisibility, and no transmutation. So, basically no fun."

"So, what can you control?"

"So far?" she sighed, setting her hands on her lap and nervously fiddling with the torn strands of her jeans, "I can move small objects without touching them, pencils and small books are basically all I've tried so far. I can tell things about people without deductive thinking, no Sherlock Holmes shit. I can heal small cuts and bruises slowly, over the course of a few hours or so."

"How long have you known all of this?" Eden asked, narrowing her eyes and looking at the guilty look on the other woman's face, "Jesus, Hazel, does Jason even know?"

"No, God no, absolutely not. Jason doesn't need to be involved in any of this."

Eden paused for a second, bringing her hand up to scrub over her face and shakily sighing. "Okay," she breathed, standing from the bed and walking over to the bookshelf that sat in the corner of the room, grabbing a small book from the bottom shelf before crossing back over to where Hazel stood, "You want me to believe you, right? Well, you're gonna have to put in the work."

Hazel didn't even open her mouth to protest, simply grabbing the book from Eden's hand and setting it in the space where Eden had just been sitting. She took in a deep breath, hovering her hand about a foot over the book and sitting there for what seemed like forever, softly flexing her fingers where they hung in the air. Eden watched in disbelief as the book slowly, ever so slowly, lifted from the bed until it hung just a few inches off of the soft sheets. Her eyes widened as it wavered in the air where it was levitating then dropped back onto the bed with a soft 'thump', Hazel scooping it up and handing it back to her friend casually, "I believe this is yours."

Eden's mouth snapped open and shut, her lips trying to catch up with her mind as she tried to find what to say. She took the book back in her hands, flipping it over and over just to see if there was anything out of place, a wire or a magnet or something else. Even if she had found something, she wasn't sure what she would say. Maybe she would laugh it off and they could joke about how silly of a claim Hazel had made, how Eden had almost fallen for it.

Instead, she found the book entirely untouched. 

"Fuck, Hazel, this is - God, this is insane," she muttered in complete disbelief still, setting the book on the bedside table and resting her hands on her hips as she looked at Hazel, nodding, "I believe you. I mean, how could I not?"

Her friend sighed in relief, closing her eyes and nodding back numbly. Eden sat back down on the bed beside her, where the book had just hung in the air moments earlier, and wrapped an arm around the other woman's shoulders. She thought of what to say, suddenly wishing that she could be more eloquent with her words when nothing came to mind. They simply sat in silence, neither of them having it in them to say a word about what had just happened.

++++++++++

Eden bent over the pool table fully, eyeing the striped blue ball and readying her pool cue to hit the cue ball when Hazel's words cut her off, "I think that I might be owed at least a _snippet_ of what happened between you and Jerry the other night." 

She rolled her eyes, hitting the cue ball and potting the striped ball instantly, straightening back up to eye what she should sink next. She sauntered around the edge of the table and leaned down again, trying to pot the orange striped ball and landing the cue ball in the pocket instead. "Shit," she sighed, gesturing to the pool table and smiling sarcastically at Hazel, "Shoot."

Hazel pulled the cue ball out of the pocket at the end of the table and set it in front of the yellow ball, potting it easily and stopping for a moment as she looked over the table. "I've got an idea," she started, looking up at Eden and smiling widely, "Whoever loses tells all to the winner! You tell me about Jerry if you lose, I tell you about my magic if I lose. Sound fair?"

Eden eyed her warily for a moment, looking back down to the table and seeing that they had equal amounts of balls left. She narrowed her eyes and leaned her lower back into the table, shrugging her shoulders casually, "Fine."

With that, they both set off in an attempt to pot all four of their balls left before the other, each taking twice the amount of their original time to line up their shots. Hazel potted the cue ball almost immediately and Eden took advantage of the situation, sinking two more balls before barely grazing one and handing over her turn. It was an easy win for Eden, the woman sinking her last two balls _and_ the black ball on her next turn and leaving Hazel with three balls still sitting on the table. "Best two of three?" Hazel asked jokingly, a nervous smile on her lips as she looked at the brunette.

Eden shook her head and quirked her lips up slightly, "Fair's fair. 'Whoever loses _tells all_ to the winner'. Get to talkin', lady."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. When you found out, how you've managed to _hide_ it for so long," she glared at the other woman at the last sentence before continuing on, "what you've managed since finding out, all of it."

Hazel nodded, moving to the bar instantly and pouring herself a shot of tequila before downing it in one go. As soon as she set the glass back down, she started talking. "I never really 'found out', it's not like one day realizing that you're a witch. I had a lot of times where I would feel a strong emotion and something would happen around me that I couldn't explain. I would be enraged and candles around me would light on their own, or I would be sobbing and the TV would turn on. Small stuff," she admitted, pouring herself another shot and throwing it back instantly, "but I finally made the connection when I was 17."

Eden's mouth dropped open in disbelief and she was about to say something when Hazel held up a finger without even looking at the woman, silencing her on the spot. "I managed to hide it because I learned how to control my emotions. I couldn't risk getting angry and accidentally hurting someone because I didn't know what I could do," she continued, looking up at Eden and asking, "Do you remember when my mom died?"

The brunette nodded instantly, stepping forward and finally coming to sit at the bar across from her friend. "Then you remember me disappearing afterwards, ignoring everybody's texts and phone calls. I even considered missing the funeral just so I wouldn't have to see anybody," she confided, pouring another shot and letting it sit on the counter, "The day after she died, I had a breakdown. Everything hit me all at once and I was enraged, I was heartbroken, and I was lost. Everything around me started reacting to those emotions: the lights flickering, electronics shutting on and off, small items lifting and moving around the room. I just sat there and watched the chaos until it ended. Then, I set about controlling it. Since then, I've found several abilities past moving things and controlling electrical currents. The healing, however, is a recent development. I only found out I could do it after healing Jason a couple of times. Since it takes so long to take effect, I've managed to hide it from him, but it's only so long before he realizes."

With that, she threw back the shot that was sitting on the counter and looked at Eden for a reaction, finding nothing but silent acceptance on her face. "Okay," Eden breathed, taking it all in and nodding gently, "I won't tell anyone, if you're worried about that, but you know that you're eventually going to have to share this with Jason. He deserves to know."

Hazel nodded, reaching out and grabbing one of Eden's hands to hold in her own in the middle of the countertop, "Okay."

++++++++++


	7. Dream

_He pushed into her slowly, smiling at the small moans that slipped past her lips at the feeling of him burying into her and pulling back her hair to reveal her throat. He paused once he was buried in to the hilt, allowing her to adjust to his size and watching her face for any discomfort before starting to move. The pace he set at first was gentle, his hips pumping in and out as he watched the place where their bodies connected. The drag of her nails down the skin of his back indicated that she wanted, no,_ needed _more, and he was more than happy to give it to her._

_The new pace he set was brutal, his hips snapping forward and back so hard that it nearly knocked the wind out of the woman below him. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him down for a filthy kiss, pushing her body back against him for any extra friction she could find and moaning when he dropped his hand between them to tease at her clit._

_With an especially jarring thrust of his hips, Eden felt him hit that spot inside of her and cried out his name against his lips, wrapping her legs tighter around him then. She was quickly approaching the finishing line, heat building in the pit of her stomach and moans spilling out along with a litany of curses. Jerry let out a deep groan when she started pushing back in time to the rhythm he'd set and clenching down on him, clearly trying to bring him the same amount of pleasure that he was giving her._

_When she came with a shout, Jerry watched her face through blackened eyes and began thrusting faster, feeling the way her body naturally clenched and unclenched around his length. She felt his claws first, the nails lengthening and sharpening where his fingers were buried against her scalp. She looked up at him in a daze and took in the way his face shifted, incisors long and sharp, eyes wide and black, his mouth dropped open on another long groan. Somehow, she didn't feel afraid, simply tilting her neck to give him access to her throat and moaning when he buried those teeth into her neck._

_He came inside her as the blood gushed over his tongue, growling at the taste and the feeling of her around him. He continued thrusting into her as he drank his fill, feeling as her body became weak and pliant beneath him. She simply held onto him, moaning as she felt herself being drained and -_

Eden woke with a start, sitting up on the bed and panting in the cool darkness of the room. There was sweat on her brow despite the cold temperature in the room and she used the back of her hand to wipe off her face, using that same hand to nervously run through her hair. The dream had been so vivid that she could still feel it, the spots where he had left bruises and bite marks in the dream still sore enough to elicit a hiss from her. 

When she finally touched her neck to check for a bite mark, she tilted her head and saw that the window to her room was open. She instantly stood from the bed and crossed to the other side of the room, pulling the window down and wrapping her arms around herself to combat the cold air that had flooded into the room. For the life of her, she couldn't remember opening the window but she guessed she had done it in an exhausted daze, most likely trying to let some fresh air in. 

She crossed back over to the bed and slid under the covers, hoping for a dreamless sleep this time around. When she closed her eyes and drifted off, her breathing evening out in the silent room, Jerry smiled to himself where he was perched above her window. It'd been so long since he had manipulated a human's dreams that the mere thought of the effect it had on the woman made something in his chest rumble with delight. He dropped to the ground below her room and gave one final glance at her window before disappearing into the night, in search of a snack to tide him over until the main course.

++++++++++

"It was our first time having actual sex," Eden explained, using a fork to flip the bacon before turning around to face Hazel, "and I just saw his face change, the same way you described: long, sharp nails, fangs, and fully black eyes. But the weirdest part is that it didn't bother me, I just _let_ him bite me."

"First of all, _that_ was your first time actually having sex? I thought you guys slept together last time he was over here," Hazel asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette before continuing, "Second, and I'm just saying, it could be a sign. I have a dream about him biting a woman and then you have a dream of him biting _you_ only a few weeks later. Could be some freaky message from the world saying that he's a creep."

Eden pulled the biscuits from the oven and set the sheet on the stove, pulling the bacon out of the pan and dropping each piece onto a paper towel to soak up the extra grease. She cracked four eggs in the same pan and used a spatula to splash grease overtop of them, watching as the yolk slowly started cooking. She didn't even turn around to face the woman when she spoke, continuing to splash grease on the eggs while saying, "I just think your dream got into my head. I mean, I literally sometimes see his face transform when we're just talking and I _know_ that it's not real."

She pulled two plates down from the cabinet and set them on the counter, dumping two eggs onto each. She split the biscuits apart in her hands, burning her fingers in the process, and dumped liberal amounts of gravy over them, then started loading each plate with bacon, "Also, no, we haven't had sex. I'm still staying a bit distant from him."

"Not distant enough to keep from grinding against the man like a cat in heat." 

Eden leaned across the counter and slapped her on the arm with the hot spatula, watching with amusement as the woman rubbed the spot with an indignant huff, "Just for that, I'm taking half of your bacon. Asshole."

She did exactly as she said, loading half of the other woman's bacon onto her own plate before sliding Hazel's plate across the counter and handing her a fork. Hazel immediately shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth and used her fork to pop the yolks on her eggs, smiling at her friend in appreciation, "Delicious, as always."

"Delicious enough for you to give Jerry a chance?"

The other woman continued to eat her food as she eyed Eden, finally shrugging and saying, "Enough to give him a _singular_ chance. But if he disappoints or creeps me out, I reserve the right to not like him."

"Fair."

++++++++++

It was 8 pm by the time they started partying, Hazel pulling her "party favor" bag out of her purse and sitting on the couch to sort through it while Eden danced along to some random pop song that'd come on Spotify. She brought the bottle of vodka in her hand to her lips and took a generous drink, swinging her arms out to the side and twirling in circles until her head was spinning. "C'mon," Eden whined, setting her drink down on the coffee table and messing with her hair as she swung her hips to the music, "dance with me! It feels lovely."

Hazel pulled a blunt from her bag and put it between her lips, lighting the end and pulling the smoke into her lungs slowly. "AK-47," she explained on an exhale, handing the blunt to Eden and watching as her friend took a slow drag, appreciating the feeling of the smoke filling her lungs, "Sativa dominant for a sativa-loving lady."

"Oh, you spoil me," Eden breathed, taking another pull and slowing the movement of her body as she handed it back, "How's the harvest going? Jason still growing that one strain, Thai something?"

Hazel nodded, pulling an ashtray out of her bag and flipping the ashes off the end, "Thai Stick. Yeah, he is. He's thinking of mixing it with the Northern Lights to make some kind of hybrid. He's the expert on that, I just let him do his thing."

A knock on the door startled both of them, Hazel immediately butting out the blunt and tucking it away in her bag before hiding the bag under one of the cushions. "Coming!" Eden yelled, straightening out her hair and rushing to the door, swinging it open to reveal Jerry and sighing in relief, "Oh, thank the gods, I thought you were a cop."

He let out a small laugh, sniffing the air for a moment and furrowing his brows, "Is that... marijuana?"

"God, you are old," Eden laughed, stepping out of the way and waving him inside, "The kids nowadays are calling it 'weed', I know this must be an adjustment for you."

She closed the door behind him when he finally stepped inside fully, leaning up and pressing a light kiss to his cheek. He eyed her for a moment, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek and pressing their lips together. Her arms wrapped around him on instinct and she went to deepen the kiss, only breaking apart when a certain someone cleared their throat in the entranceway to the living room.

"Shit, uh, Hazel, Jerry, Jerry, Hazel," she waved to the respective person when saying their names, smiling at both of them and instantly picking up on the tension in the room, "So, Jerry, what are you doing over here? I thought you worked on Saturdays?"

He nodded and broke his gaze away from Hazel in favor of looking back to Eden, "They were overstaffed tonight so they told me to take the night off. I thought I'd come see you, but I can leave if you're busy."

Eden sent Hazel a glare before she could say a word and shook her head, smiling up at Jerry, "We were just having a night in, you're free to join if you'd like."

He gave her that signature smile that made her knees weak and she grabbed his hand, gently pulling him into the living room behind her and depositing him on the couch. "I am gonna get you both drinks. Whiskey?" she pointed at Jerry and smiled at his curt nod, then turning to point at Hazel, "Tequila?" The other woman gave an equally short nod, leaning against the entranceway to the living room still and looking at Jerry warily.

Then Eden disappeared into the kitchen, setting several shot glasses and a whiskey glass on a tray. She dropped ice into the whiskey glass and poured the drink over top, listening to the satisfying crackle of the ice against the dark liquid. She was still swaying to the music coming from the living room as she poured Hazel's shots, humming along and moving her hips to the beat. By the time she joined them back in the living room, Hazel had dug out her bag from the couch cushion and lit up the blunt again, smoking it while talking to Jerry about her boyfriend's harvest. 

"He's trying to mix a sativa with an indica to make some form of hybrid. I honestly don't know anything about it, I just enjoy the fruits of his labor," she joked casually, taking another drag when her eyes landed on Eden, "Speaking of the fruits of his labors, Eden, you want another puff?" 

Eden set the tray on the table and snatched the blunt from Hazel's outstretched hand, taking a long drag and holding it in until she felt the light-headedness set in. "She already offered you some of this?" she asked Jerry on the exhale, watching as the man took the whiskey from the tray and drank half of it in one go, "It's definitely better than any shit you got back in the 60s."

He barked out a laugh at the casual dig, grabbing her hand and pulling her down on the couch beside him, plucking the offered blunt from her fingers. He looked to Hazel for approval and took an equally deep inhale when the woman nodded, holding back a cough as the harsh smoke burned his throat. When he exhaled the smoke, Eden looked at him with a raised brow and a tipsy smile, "Good?"

"Good," he repeated, taking another inhale before standing up slightly to pass the blunt to Hazel and watching as she took an inhale off of it as well, "What is it?"

"AK-47. Jason grows about four different strains and occasionally breeds the plants together to make hybrids. Like I said, he's the scientist and I am but a consumer in my own home."

He nodded and tilted his head back, enjoying the slight headrush that started only a few seconds after his last inhale. It had been several decades since he had touched any form of drugs besides alcohol and his lowered tolerance was showing. Despite all the powers he possessed, he was still subject to the effects of some drugs. 

He watched in silence as Eden stood from the couch and moved to the center of the room, slowly moving in time to the pop music that played through the speakers lining the walls. She picked up the bottle of vodka on the table and popped off the top, closing her eyes and taking a gulp of the drink as the rest of her body continued swaying. She swept her feet along the floor in small patterns, tilting her head back and letting the song move her. Jerry didn't even realize when the couch dipped beside him and Hazel held out the blunt to him again, her eyes locked on Eden's dancing as if she was the main attraction. 

Mainly because she was. 

He took a drag and held it in for as long as he could stand, flicking the ashes into the ashtray before handing it back to Hazel. "She used to be a dancer," the woman beside him murmured, too quiet for most people but his paranormal hearing along with his dialed-up senses gave him an advantage, "back in junior high and high school. Ballet, hip hop, salsa, all of it. Watching her dance, though, it's something else."

Eden spun with her arms outstretched, biting her lip as a carefree smile spread across her face. The song changed and her dance changed along with it, her movements going from carefree and languid to sharp and measured in moments. Hazel joined her then, crossing the room and reaching for the other woman's hands in a few seconds. Eden adjusted to the new dance partner instantly, using her right hand to spin Hazel under her arm while her left hand snapped in time to her motions. 

They sang along to the music, twirling each other and laughing at their small stumbles and trips while Jerry watched. He downed the rest of his drink and plucked the blunt from the ashtray where Hazel had left it still burning, taking a hit as a smile spread across his lips. 

Eden met his eyes from across the room and instantly waved him forward with a finger, watching as he butted out the blunt and stood to join them. She knew from the look in his eyes that she was drawing him in the same way he did to her and a shiver of satisfaction ran down her spine at the thought. 

He didn't dance, like he said, but he stood to the side and watched in amusement as they made clumsy movements, the drinks and weed both starting to really take effect. A surge of affection surged through him at the sight, but he quickly stamped it down, telling himself that she was just another pawn in his long life. By the end of the night, he wasn't sure if he could convince himself of that anymore.

++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jerry is catching some feelings for Eden FINALLY. 
> 
> I cannot describe how fun it is to write this story for all of you guys. It's so much fun to write original characters into these scenarios that we see in the movies and seeing how they react. And you guys are so supportive, I can't even articulate how much I appreciate it. 
> 
> What are you guys thinking so far? Do you like Jerry and Eden together? Let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> It seems only fitting that my first (real) story on this account would be Fright Night. I watched it first in my last year of high school and fell in love with Jerry from the get-go. 
> 
> So, tell me what you think! Feedback is always appreciated, whether in the form of kudos, follows, or comments!


End file.
